


【日常投喂】プリン

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge
Summary: 锦户亮x内博贵日常系列短篇，一发完结。





	【日常投喂】プリン

于2016年8月8日

完全被57日记萌到的产物><

虽然生病了很难受，一个人住又想喝粥……

但是为娘只会煮泡面诶（对手指）

☆ 

轻轻说了一声「我回来了」，锦户亮随手关上了门。

把购物袋里的东西整理好，一边小心不要发出声音吵醒卧室熟睡的某人。

最后从袋子里掏出来的是新上市据说采用了纳米科技的降温贴，有没有效果不太清楚，但是对于夏天还能发烧的笨蛋来说应该足够了吧？

把食材拿到厨房，先准备上一锅水准备煮粥，之后开始打鸡蛋——唔，虽然技艺有点生疏，不过这也难不倒自己。

于是在昏昏沉沉睡了一个下午才醒来的内博贵面前，不仅有一碗热乎的白粥，还有放在碟子里的……金黄色轻微晃动的……好像能闻到淡淡奶香的……诶？布丁？

那个跪在床边看着自己的下垂眼男人，是穿越过来的布丁武士吗？

「我好像还在做梦吧……」倒头又睡在了床上。

「喂醒过来啊你这个笨蛋！」

☆

「唔好烫！」

「……慢点吃啊我又不会和你抢」

「好像妈妈的味道……好想回家啊……果然人生病的时候就会变得特别脆弱吗，小亮？」

「拜托你不要在这个时候说我想回家这种话，别人会以为我做的东西超难吃」

「但是我就是好想回大阪啊……夏天啊，应该是去海边看着穿比基尼的辣妹，还有去看烟花大会的诶，所以说我为什么要浪费这个时间躺在床上啊……」

「发烧到38℃ 的笨蛋没有资格说这种话，麻烦你就在床上挥霍你为数不多的青春吧。」

内博贵转过头，嘴里还含着锦户亮递过去喂粥的勺子，看着对面的男人叹了口气说，

「果然，小亮，你已经没有青春的激情了」

「……我是不会和三十代还没有断奶的小鬼计较的」毕竟我应该有成熟男人的魅力。

「成熟男人的魅力就是把刘海梳上去吗？」

「……闭嘴」

☆

「我差不多要走了哦，晚上还有通告，所以你是打算起床还是怎样？」

锦户一边收拾床边的碗筷一边站起来。

内低着头用手机回复邮件，从锦户的角度可以看见他头顶小小的发旋，

「不用了，我还想再睡一会……不过你走了之后我晚餐吃什么呢……」眨巴眨巴眼。

「啧」真是败给你了……「好啦，我现在去给你做，想吃什么？」

「蛋包饭？上面用番茄酱画着胸部？」

「……」这是一个病号该有的自觉吗？！「算了，要不我下面给你吃？」

沉默。

还是沉默。

锦户亮已经感觉到尴尬到不行的时候，内博贵突然坐起来，异常认真的看着自己说，

「小亮，这一点都不好笑……」

「哦。」我就知道……


End file.
